The Return of the King
by jmerlinfan08
Summary: Set after Season 5 Episode 13 at the battle of Camlann, when Arthur had gone missing. Merlin managed to save Arthur with the help of the great dragon. Without Arthur knowing, Guinevere knew that she was with child confirmed by Gaius. Guinevere convinces Gaius take her where Arthur is and they cross paths later on and manages to go back to Camelot safely.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello guys! So this is my first time writing a Fan Fic. I hope you let me know what you really think of my story. I'd really appreciate it. This is just my first chapter, the rest are to follow. Thank You!**

At Gaius' arrival back to Camelot, Queen Guinevere saw him and came to him.

"Arthur wanted me to give you this." Gaius said as he gives the Camelot seal that Arthur had worn around his neck.

Guinevere took the seal from and Gaius "Where is he?"

As Gaius explains where the king is, Guinevere finds herself teary-eyed and said "Take me to him Gaius."

Gaius was surprised to hear this "My lady it is rather dangerous for you to go there especially with your condition."

"Gaius I don't care. I have to see him. Please Gaius. Tell me where he is. I have to tell him that-" Guinevere fell silent because she knew that no one yet should know that she was with child.

Gaius sighed deeply "Very well. They are on their way deep in the forest to find a cure for the King. That is all I can say my lady."

"I need to see him Gaius." Guinevere pleaded.

"As you wish." Gaius knew that he wouldn't win in this battle with Guinevere. He knew that he was in a lot of trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

While on the road, the queen had taken Gwaine and Percival with her, including Gaius. It was awfully a silent journey before the queen had spoken.

"Tell me what happened Gaius. I want to know what happened after the battle." she looked at Gaius seriously.

"My lady it is not for me to say-" he was interrupted by Guinevere

"I want to know Gaius, I need to know what happened to him. Please. Tell me." tears started falling from her eyes.

Gaius sighed "At the battle's very end, Arthur was very much alive at that part. But going through unnoticed he crossed paths with Mordred and ran him through with a blade forged in a dragon's breath. A wound caused by such a blade could only be cured with the help of a sorcerer or a dragon. It can no longer be cured by my abilities."

"And what of Mordred?" asked Guinevere

"He was ran through by Arthur's blade himself before he fell unconscious."

Guinevere felt tears fall from her eyes "But how can that be Gaius? There is no longer a dragon alive and we can't seek the help of a sorcerer." she stops and came to a realization "Merlin..." she turned to Gaius

"I'm afraid that is true my lady, Merlin is a sorcerer and the last living dragonlord." Gaius explained

"Then I am glad. Arthur is safe with him." Guinevere said reassuringly.

Without knowing, the knights were listening as well.

"Do not worry my lady, we will find them." Percival said smiling.

"I know Percival, I know we will." Guinevere said.

"And we won't tell about Merlin." Gwaine spoke up.

Guinevere looked at him surprised "Thank you Gwaine."

They ride in their horses with the hopes of finding their king again, in Guinevere's position, she had to find her husband and the father to her child.


	3. Chapter 3

As they ride into the woods, they hear something behind them. They hear woods screeching, branches falling, alarming the knights to protect their queen and the physician. They all swept down form their horses because of what they heard.

As a thin figure showed in front of Gwaine and Percival, they started to bring out their swords when suddenly...

"Merlin?!" the knights said in unison.

"Gwaine? Percival? What are you do-" he was surprised to see that they are not the only people there.

"Gwen? Gaius? Why did you come here?" he asked walking towards them. "You know this place is dangerous, you shouldn't ha-" he was interrupted

"I insisted Merlin, I needed to see him. Please Merlin." Guinevere pleaded. "Where is Arthur?"

"I left him for a while to get food. Don't worry he's safe." Merlin looked uneasy as Gaius spoke up.

"It's all right Merlin, you need not to hide yourself, they know." Gaius explained

Merlin looked at Gaius "You told them."

"He did indeed. It's all right, we won't tell anyone." Percival said reassuringly.

"Besides, it's quite nice having a sorcerer friend for some time." Gwaine said as he moves toward Merlin to clap his shoulder.

Merlin smiles and has tears in his eyes at the same time knowing that he will be accepted no matter what he was.

Guinevere spoke up "You can trust us Merlin, please tell me where he is."

"Follow me." Merlin leads them to Arthur.


	4. Chapter 4

As Merlin led them to Arthur, Guinevere spoke to Merlin

"How can you be sure he's safe? Morgana could be there."

"Don't worry, she's gone." Merlin said plainly.

Guinevere furrowed her brows "What do you mean?"

"She was killed by Arthur's blade. The blade was forged in a dragon's breath. Even a high priestess is no match for such a blade." Merlin said and continues

"I was going to take him to the Lake of Avalon, there he might rest peacefully. But I couldn't take him there because I know that he hasn't said goodbye to you. He wanted that." There was a silence for a moment before he continued.

"Instead, I went to seek out the help of the great dragon. He was the only one who could help him. As a dragonlord, he granted what he was told to do and brought Arthur back." he kept walking.

"So that's it? He is all right?" Guinevere asks.

"It's not that simple Gwen, he doesn't have the strength to go on. He wants to see you and he needs all the rest he can get. That's why he can't make it through this journey, it lessens his strength. But you're here now, it will help him a lot." Merlin said smiling.

As they keep walking, they pass by a huge tree and they see a masculine figure lying on the ground uneasily. Arthur heard the screeching of woods and spoke up

"Merlin?" he looks around.

Merlin shows up smiling "Yes?"

"What kept you?" Arthur asks annoyingly.

Merlin replied "I think they did." Arthur sees that Merlin was being followed by other people close to his heart, especially the last one. His Guinevere finally came to him.


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur couldn't believe his eyes when he finally spoke

"Guinevere?" He finds himself teary-eyed.

"Arthur!" Guinevere comes rushing to Arthur and hugs him tightly.

Arthur holds her as tightly as possible and buries his face into her neck.

"I thought I'd never see you again." Guinevere said crying.

"Shh... It's all right Guinevere. I'm here. How did you find me?" they are now looking at one another.

"I took her here Sire." Gaius spoke up.

Arthur smiled "Thank you Gaius."

"Welcome back Sire." Percival spoke up happily.

"Esmeralda's not lonely anymore." Gwaine said smirking.

Arthur turned his attention to the men "Thank you."

Turning his attention back to Guinevere "You shouldn't have come here, it was dangerous." he implied.

"It doesn't matter, the important thing is that you're safe. I've missed you." Guinevere said with tears in her eyes.

"And I you." he said while caressing her cheek.

"I have something important to tell you." Guinevere said intently.

"Arthur... I'm with child. I am expecting." she said softly.

Arthur fell silent and looked at Gaius

"It is true Sire." Gaius spoke.

Even the knights smiled silently.

Guinevere then said "You're going to be a father."

Arthur put on a wide smile and hugged Guinevere tightly "I love you so much Guinevere." he said kissing her forehead.

They pulled apart and Guinevere said "We're a family."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey there! So here is the next chapter. I am so sorry that it's late because I had a lot of things to do and I was away during Christmas and New Year so it's been a while since I logged in. Anyway, hope you enjoy reading this story and please keep reviewing. Thank you!**

* * *

Going back to Camelot, it's been an uneventful journey. Knowing that King Arthur had been brought back to life, they've decided that telling the people of the kingdom would be hard so they thought that will not yet tell of what happened to the king. They would just let people think that he once again survived a battle in order to protect the kingdom.

On their way towards the castle, the king was welcomed by the people of Camelot and Merlin spoke up to Arthur

"So how does it feel to be back?" Merlin wondered.

"Never better Merlin. Now that I have something to live for once more," he looks over to Guinevere, who smiles at him "I've never felt more alive in the entire world."

"What are you going to tell her?" Merlin said referring to Guinevere.

"I'm going to tell her the truth, I cannot hide anything from her. Especially now that we're going to have a child, I think it's best not to upset her." Arthur said worrying about his wife.

* * *

On the steps of the castle, Arthur helps his wife slide down from her horse and smiles at her husband.

"Careful Guinevere," Arthur holds her waist firmly "wouldn't want you or that life inside you getting hurt." Arthur smiles down at her.

Guinevere holds onto to Arthur's arms "Arthur I'm fine. Don't worry about me, it's me who should be worrying about you. Are you sure you're all right? Maybe you should-" Arthur speaks up

"There is no need for that Guinevere. I'm perfectly fine, really." Arthur smiles reassuringly and gives her a kiss on the lips.

Guinevere sighs and then nods "Alright. Come, we should get you cleaned up. You've been through an ordeal."

Guinevere guides Arthur towards their chambers. She thinks happily that she is not alone anymore when she sleeps. She will know that she and her child is safe in the arms of her loving and protective husband.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey everybody! Here is the next chapter of my story. I'm really sorry that I kept you waiting for a very long time but it's because I'm working on another story, it's entitled "I'm in Love with My Best Friend" and it's a Modern AU fic although, I'm not sure about when I'm going to release it. Maybe I'll do a lot of chapters first before the release so you guys have a first run about the story. Anyhow, I give you this chapter. Enjoy and review.**

* * *

In the royal chambers, the queen stood in front of the king as she removes the chain mail piece by piece.

"So, would you care to tell me what really happened Arthur? We haven't really talked about that because I told you about the child." Guinevere said as she now puts a clean shirt on Arthur.

"Guinevere, now's not the time. You need to rest." Arthur said pulling Guinevere's hand towards the bed.

Guinevere pulls her hand away "No, I don't need to rest. Arthur, you have to tell me what's happened." Guinevere said and she walks to Arthur and holds his hands. "Please Arthur, whatever it is, you can tell me." Guinevere pleads as she puts her hand on Arthur's cheek.

Arthur looked at her and took her hand to kiss it as he held it. "That day when I was dying, Merlin took me to the Lake of Avalon. He summoned the Great Dragon and then the dragon healed me." Arthur said as he waits for Guinevere's respond.

"I should've known. But how could that be? Only a dragonlord can summon such a creature. Merlin was your only companion, who could-" Guinevere stopped as she came to a realization. "Merlin is the dragonlord?" Guinevere asked Arthur.

Arthur nods and says "Yes Guinevere, Merlin helped me to live. All this time he was helping me." He looks intently at Guinevere.

"All that Gaius said was true." Guinevere said as she processes everything that Arthur has told her.

"What did Gaius say?" Arthur asked intently looking into her eyes.

"When the knights said that you cannot be found and Gaius said that you were safe with Merlin, I talked to him and he told me everything about Merlin. That Merlin was sorcerer. I didn't know what to say to you if you came back but, it seems you already know." Guinevere said sadly.

"I'm sorry Guinevere. I was really going to tell you but as soon as you told me about our child, I was afraid that it would be too much for you to handle. I just want you to be safe." Arthur said to Guinevere, who was just staring at him.

"Arthur, you don't need to apologize. I was worried about you, worried about what you would think. And you don't need to look after me all the time, I can take care of myself." Guinevere convinces Arthur.

"I know that very well." Arthur said as he soothes his wife's shoulders. "But please promise me that you will keep yourself safe even if I'm not with you." Arthur asks her.

Guinevere sighs and then nods "I promise." She said and puts her hands on Arthur's chest "But you have to promise me that you will no longer keep any secrets from me no matter what state I am in." Guinevere demands softly.

"Yes, I promise." Arthur says as he draws his wife closer to him. "Now, can we at least think of getting some rest?" He says pulling his wife towards the bed.

Guinevere smiles as she lets her husband pull her to the bed. They lie down on the bed and Arthur kisses Guinevere.

As they pull away, they said something to each other.

"Goodnight Guinevere."

"Goodnight Arthur."

They sleep peacefully because they know that this is where they belong: in each other's arms.


End file.
